Earned honor, past encounters
by NCR Ranger
Summary: Its been a long way, from where 5-0 began
1. Chapter 1

Oahu, Hawaii

2010

* * *

Over his 4+ years as a law enforcement officer, Danno Williams had been at the business end of more than a few gun muzzles.

Some of them had been handguns, such as the Jericho 941 handgun Danno had in a firm two handed grip right now.

Others had been rifles- ranging from " squirrel guns " of .22 caliber, up to .223 AR15s. He'd been accosted by belligerent criminals shotguns as well-both pump action, and double barreled, both 12 gauge and 20. He'd even once had someone point a WW2 vintage Lee-Enfield .308 bolt action rifle at him, which'd been one of his more unique experiences to date.

It was a wide range of firepower that'd he'd stared down, that was for sure. As an law officer in the state of New Jersey to boot, after all, it'd been something that had soon become par for the course.

Folks were just fundamentally violent, as Danno had to remind himself often; otherwise, there wouldn't be much requirement for police in the first place. Those weapons had been brandished at him by a wide range of folks. Some had been loud, and, yes, unstably violent. Others had been chillingly methodical, and in control.

All of them, though, were crooks and criminals; that was something they all had in common.

Even so, however, there were some of them, the ones that you encountered who were armed, that just stood out with their action, criminals or not.

They were the ones who didn't flinch when confronted. The ones who you weren't quite sure what to peg as: crook, or an unknown quantity.

The scruffy looking man standing at the other end of the garage they were both standing in seemed to fit that category.

Who also happened to be aiming a weapon at him: an HK45, to be exact.

Danno had entered the garage seconds ago, to find this man already in it ! He had a small cardboard box with him, and he was leaving with it !

By pure reflex and thought, he'd drawn his weapon.

But, that other man was fast too. He'd gotten his own firearms out as well, with impressive speed- trained speed, Danno could tell. Some men drew their weapons hastily and sloppily, while others drew them with smooth precision.

Such as whoever this one was.

And, now they were deadlocked. There was so much stillness in the room, one could hear the proverbial pin drop.

Well, you could've, if it wasn't for all the yelling.

" Put your weapon down ! ", the other man barked, with a suspiciously military- crisp directness. " Lower it ! "

Danno felt spikes of anger rise. Who was this scruffy looking cattle herder ( who sounded a bit like a solider, oddly ) to tell him what to do ?! He hated it when anyone who had no mark of authority did that; even those who did have that weren't his favorite, but from someone who didn't-

" You put yours down ! ", he shot back, keeping his Jericho 941 raised and aimed.

" I am Detective Danny Williams, HPD ! This is police business ! "

" Of course it is ! ", countered the other man. " Because your word is all I need. "

" Must I say this again ? Lower that gun ! "

They were deadlocked, it seemed.

The other man, whoever he was, didn't show any hint of backing down. His handgun was pointed directly at Danno, and if the steady stance he was maintaining was anything to go by, he would virtually certainly not miss if he fired.

Which was fine, because Danno had a good bead on him as well, and he knew for a fact that he was no wildshot with a weapon ( not like Jennifer back at the academy- that noob always missed every other target )

Still, that'd leave himself gunned down as well, if it came to that. Which was an outcome he was keen to prevent.

But, perhaps-

" Didn't you hear me ?! Put. It. Down ! ", shouted the other man.

" Not before you ! "

 _This calls for taking a risk. Let's see if I can't defuse this_

He'd have to be careful, though. One wrong move, one wrong word, and this entire situation would explode.

Or maybe it'd be the other man's fault, in which case: so be it.

" I am Detective Danny Williams, HPD . ", Danno stated again, more slowly now.

" I will show my ID now. What about yours ? "

Danno gradually began to move his right hand toward his badge, clipped to his belt, while keeping his left around the grip of his weapon.

" No sudden moves ", the other man warned.

But, he also began to reach for what Danno suspected ( not assumed, because assumptions were dangerous ) was his own ID. Evidently, he also thought along similar lines.

" Same to you ", Danno retorted.

It was odd; like a wild west duel in reverse.

Danno didn't take his eyes of the handgun pointed at him, and he kept his own on target. The other man mirrored both moves. Clearly, neither of them was willing to let their guard down.

 _As we should._

Danno grasped his badge, pulled it off, and held it up.

The other man was holding up a ID card. It was US Military issue, Danno noted.

 _That confirms it. This guy's a solider. But, he seems like a wildcard already._

 _Who is-_

Then Danno noted the name on the card.

" Commander Steve McGarrett ? ", he read.

" That's right ", the other man confirmed, focusing on Danno's badge.

" Detective Daniel Williams , eh ? So, it's actually true, then. "

The moment was now a big step down on the tension ladder. Now that each of them knew who he was dealing with, Danno decided he could actually lower his weapon now.

As long as the other- as long as Steve did.

" You still have your weapon on me ", he pointed out.

" Well, lower both of them then. Ready ? ", Steve offered.

That seemed reasonable.

" Allright. "

A second or so went by.

" Now, allright ?. "

As Steve said it, he slowly lowered his weapon, until it was pointed at the ground, and held in one hand, not both. Danno did the same.

Well, things were not imminently about to go lethal for them, at least. And, Danno wasn't dealing with either a criminal, or some random citizen with a gun.

On the other, though, what was a US Navy sailor doing here ?!

 _Now's when I have to put my officer on_

" What ? What're you doing in my father's garage ? ", demanded Steve. He didn't sound hostile, per se, but very much suspicious, and even a tad cold.

Which, retrospectively, Danno realized he should've anticipated. This was John McGarret's garage, after all. This Steve must be his son.

" What brought you home ? "

Danny usually didn't answer questions with questions, but it could serve a purpose sometimes. With some individuals, it could get them to be honest and blunt with you, which usually involved getting answers from them.

Especially with military members.

" Its _my_ house, not yours ",. Steve narrowed his eyes. " Why don't _you_ tell me why you're in it ? "

So, this Steve was already proving to be a stubborn mule, and they'd known each other for less than 3 minutes.

Not an auspicious sign.

Fair enough question,though.

" John McGarrett was murdered today ", Danno stated, as tactfully as he could, now keenly aware of who he was speaking with. In all likelihood, Steve was aware of that his father had died, but it didn't hurt to treat this carefully.

" Why do you think I am here ?!", Steve replied, with the briefest moment of pain showing through as he spoke. Obviously, he didn't want to grieve in front of someone he hardly knew.

" I have to put together how it all happened. Why else would I look around in his garage ?! He must've left something for me ".

At this point, Steve gestured to the box that sat on a shelf by his left elbow. The box that Danno had spotted him taking with him when he'd first arrived.

" And I found it, ok ? Its mine, understand ? "

Again, that was a fair point. This was his house- by extension of it being his father's house-, and needless to say, anything in it belonged to him. On top of that, if if he was seeking to uncover all the details behind his father's death, that gave him even _more_ cause to be here, and to search it as much as he thought he had to.

Which was why Danno wasn't thrilled with what he had to say next:

" Steve- "

" Not on a first name basis here, Detective "

" Allright. Mr McGarrett, allright. I get that this is yours- this whole place, and certainly that box- ", Danno gestured to it quickly. " is yours.

" Good- "

" But, as I said, this is an _HPD case_. That's why _I_ am here, _comprende_ ? We're looking into this as well. "

" So, I need that box. "

Danno said that as protocol and regs dictated, but he didn't realistically expect it to convince Steve of anything. His initial, rudimentary assessment of this Steve McGarrett told him that he wasn't the kind to not oppose a call that he didn't agree with. Everything about him seemed to say that.

Danno was soon proven right.

" You're off it ", Steve bluntly replied. " I don't care if the Governor herself sent you here. Get off my lawn. "

 _Perhaps I lowered my weapon too soon_

With that thought lingering on his mind, Danno didn't budge.

" This is a police matter. And, you, unless you have a badge tucked somewhere I don't know about, are not in law enforcement ! So, on what grounds are you refusing ? "

Steve's eyes flashed for a moment, with both anger and astonishment.

" On what- listen, _Detective_ ", he snapped. " Do I have to repeat myself ? This. Is. My. House. "

" And, I have a warrant to search it. "

It was the moment to pull that out, if there ever was one.

Danno pulled it into view, and held it up.

" Here's your proof. I can't let you leave with that box. The HPD is taking it as its case dictates "

He rattled it off in a brisk, matter of protocol kind of way, deciding that as Steve still was a military member, appealing to his sense of discipline, and respect for official channels.

As he was about to find out, though-

" I won't say this again: _Go_. What, you have sea salt jamming your ears ?"

Now, Steve actually jabbed a finger at him, punctuating the point. And, being a smartass, to add to it all.

Well, so be it. If he wanted to escalate things-

Danno put a hand on his weapon, after he was certain Steve could see that.

" Mr McGarrett, I am asking you once more, to hand over that box. "

Steve glared at him, jaw set.

Danno was aware that things could go wrong now- after he'd _just_ gotten them right- but he couldn't let anything get in the way of carrying out his task.

Even a Navy sailor who wanted to hunt down those who'd murdered his father.

Exactly how, though, remained to be seen.

" Fine. You want it play it this way ? "

Steve quasi threat annoyed Danno as much as it puzzled him.

" Play it _what_ way-? "

Rather than saying anything, Steve just whipped out a smartphone.

In nanoseconds, he'd speed dialed a number, and put the phone up to his left ear.

For a another full second and two, nothing happened as it rang.

 _Is he calling the department ?_ , an incredulous Danno wondered. _That's the same as some irate customer at McDonalds demanding to speak with the manager !_

" Hello ? Hello ? Yes, its me ", Steve affirmed.

 _Wait. He knows someone there ?!_

Danno slowly took his hand off his weapon, but he remained on alert. This didn't add up.

" Governor ? Yes, Commander McGarrett speaking here. "

 _What ? Governor Jameson herself !?_

Danno couldn't believe it. How could this Navy man just know the state Governor ?

 _This had to be some kind of ploy._

" Is that offer still standing ? Yes ? Allright. I've decided to take it. "

" Yes, I will transfer to the Reserves. "

By now, Danno was in full speculative mode.

Allright, so this Steve McGarrett, US Navy, evidently had connections high up in the state government; all the way to the top, it seemed. Part of Danno still didn't believe it, that he actually knew Jameson, let alone that she'd offered him some kind of position. On the other, though-

 _If this actually is real, then HPD has to be involved. Wait. They'd have told me.  
_

 _What's going on ?!_

He was pulled from his mental contemplation by Steve loudly reciting some kind of service vow.

" I solemnly swear, to execute the obligations of the post I am about to take- "

 _Uh oh._

 _That sound a lot like he actually_ was _taking some kind of official position ! Offered by the Governor ?!_

 _Allright. I have to know exactly what's going down here._

" You _know_ the Governor ? ! "he demanded. " What, you've been keeping that in your back pocket all along ?! "

Wonderful. As if he didn't have enough unknowns in all of this.

But, once again, he was interrupted, when Steve finished his call, clicked the phone off, and put it away.

He turned back to Danno, and grinned triumphantly. Or, as Danno saw it, smugly.

" Great news ! " Steve declared.

" You are now NOT the only law enforcement officer in the room. "

It was a grand total of 4 seconds, before the full ramifications of what Steve had just said settled fully onto Danno.

 _This man- wait, no, no, no. The Governor just gave him authority ?_

 _Just like that ? To do what ?_

Steve hefted the box, and grinned again, while Danno finally remembered to close his somewhat-open-from astonishment mouth.

 _What ?_

" Relax, Danny " Steve assured him, as he turned to leave.

" I get the feeling we'll be working again soon. "


	2. History's future

Honolulu, Hawaii

Nearly a decade later

8:45 am

* * *

 _Ching !_

The black-shaded EV017 Intel I7 gaming laptop ( which had Starcraft 2 installed on it, as was mandatory for any laptop of its strength ), sitting comfortably on the hardwood desk of the 5-0 Task Force's Commander's Palace office, chimed audibly as it informed its owner that a certain date had arrived.

Seated at at desk, reclining slightly in his padded, high backed chair, Steve McGarrett stopped his tapping of the keys- composing an email to his sister, Mary to just check in with her- and glanced at the notification.

His mouth formed into a smile when he saw what it was.

Truthfully, he didn't even know why he had the computer set to remind him of that date. It was, after all, one he held very close to himself, and one that been strong in his memory from then to now. Having his laptop set off a reminder of it was virtually pointless, in truth. He'd put there long ago, as an offhand reflex action, even though he hadn't been anywhere close to having forgotten it back then, let alone now.

It was fitting that such a day was so valued to him. That anniversary was a true milestone in Steve's life. The founding of hardworking, indomitable, unflinching and unyielding ( a series of adjectives which Steve didn't find grandiose and prideful in any way ) law enforcement organization that was known as: The 5-0 Task Force.

On that day, its owner had met a certain salty, and amusingly smartassed New Jerseyan policeman on this very island. Though that encounter had been rife with tension, uncertainty, and the imminent threat of lethal force being used, they'd still been reached a tentative understanding . Which, granted, may have had a rather large something to do with Steve accepting a standing offer from the ( now late ) Governor on the spot.

The one had been exactly what formed 5-0. Right then and there.

 _I would've not ever guessed that would've led me all the way to this point. But, here I am._

 _Glad I took that offer. Thanks for that at least, Jameson. If nothing else, glad you reached out  
_

Taking both hands off the keyboard, Steve laced them behind his head, sparing a minute or two to travel down memory lane. He'd worked hard enough over the years- and so far this morning- to have earned this.

So, about that day-

That was just Day 1 of 5-0's long and illustrious history. By the end of it, they had 4 members, and their own headquarters: the fittingly regal and ornate Ali' iolani palace, well situated just a stone's throw from the glorious downtown of Honolulu ( which certainty was preferable to having their HQ stuck way up in the mountains ).

As for that New Jerseyan, he had become the _first_ of those original members of this prestigious organization.

The one and only, the saltiest of salty, the eternal hater of fast driving: Danny " Danno " Williams.

That becoming a member of 5-0 hadn't been entirely his call, or that he'd been less than enthusiastic about it when Steve had all but roped him into the job , didn't really seem to be a bad thing, not to Steve at least- now or then. As he saw it, folks with the right skills sets to suit what you needed, well, it would be a shame to let them sit by the wayside.

It wasn't _using_ them, Arcturus Mengsk style. It was simply taking advantage of what they knew, and could do. That's what the Navy did with SEALs, after all: They had skills, and they were used to best employ them !

Getting Danno onto the team was exactly like that.

Trouble was, Danno, being the salt mine that he was, wasn't exactly fond of that mentality.

Steve'd gotten that impression after only a few seconds after he'd met him, and within the first few hours, that working with Danno would be an acquired taste. He'd been, different, from any other cop Steve'd ever interacted with, in a uniquely neurotic way.

And he'd proven to be right.

Shot, Danno had been ( on that first day, to boot ). Nearly stabbed to death. Nearly drowned. He'd been nearly run over. He had nearly been killed by a sadistically designed bioweapon. He had dozens of brushes with death over the years on this island, virtually all of them tied directly to how he was a member of Steve's 5-0.

While all that was going on, Danno'd had his hands full with more matters. He'd grappled with pitfalls of family crises, and ridden shotgun with Steve on their many, many car chases, which was something that Steve felt warranted a medal.

With all of that sitting on his shoulders, it hadn't truly surprised Steve, that Danno had unloaded some of that impressive saltiness onto him. Not a day ( including the first ) had gone by without the New Jersey man giving Steve a piece of his mind, in some fashion or other.

Sometimes, it'd been snide remarks, delivered behind Steve's back, just after, or even in the middle of, their criminal chasing/busting action. Others, had been yelled tirades, complete with hand gestures and what Steve could only call hyperbole.

 _Yep. That about sums it all up, doesn't it ? That's about the whole sordid, but still overall glorious, past of the good 'ol Williams and McGarrett brothers in arms duo._

 _Man, he can be annoying as all get out some days, isn't he. Yeah, I told him that. Pretty much marks that history, doesn't it ? It'd be boring otherwise, to be frank with myself._

True. It was all true. But, amazingly, there was another side to that coin.

The bit about them being brothers in arms.

Because, they _were_. It was an amazing paradox; that someone who complained and grumbled, protested and chewed Steve out for _everything_ as Danno did, could also be the kind pf person who would, and had, risk his life for him. Every firefight they'd ever been caught in over the years, Danno had been right there next to him, in as much mortal peril as Steve was. He'd covered Steve in those fights, keeping their enemies off him. They had actual, real teamwork in those moments, differences or not.

It was like being back on the SEAL teams again.

For all his objections and wanting to do things in an orderly fashion, Danno went along with Steve's ( mad ) schemes and tactics anyway, proving that he had an uncanny amount of common sense ( or, as he often bemoaned, a lack of it )

Outside of them, there were other strange moments where they got along, but also butted heads and bickered. When Steve had been gravely wounded by a burst of machine gun bullets, to the point where he was on the edge of death, in dire need of a liver transplant, it was Danno who stepped in to donate his.

Not that Steve didn't already know he could count on Danno by then, because he did, but when he'd done _that_ for him ? Donating his own organ to save Steve ?

What more proof do you need, that someone is your brother ?

 _You know you care Danno,_ Steve nodded, appreciating the truth of it.

 _You don't always express it very articulately, but I know you do, brother. You know it, I know it, and that's why we've survived as a team as long as this. 'Cause I got you brother, and vice versa._

 _Still got bad taste in clothes and girls, but we'll gloss over that. Thanks._

One and only Danno.

 _' Nkk, nkk, nkk '_

Someone was knocking on his door.

Blinking, Steve unlaced his fingers, and glanced at where the sound was coming from.

When he saw who was there, he couldn't help but chuckle.

 _Speak of the salt mine  
_

Sitting upright, Steve gripped the rests of his chair, and stood to let Danno in.

" You were all zoned out in there ", the New Jerseyan man ,by way of saying hello, as he stepped inside. " It was kind of amusing to watch: like a wild animal, sedated. "

" That's what Catherine said to me this morning ", Steve replied, grinning, as he reached out to clasp Danno's forearm in a suitably brotherly greeting.

" Oh, that's right. Your wife watches you sleep. Like a stalker "

Danno delivered that sentence with his usual dryness, and Steve chuckled out loud.

Some things just stayed the same.

" Relax. If she wanted me out of the way, it'd have happened by now ", the SEAL assured. "You're here early, at least. "

Danno shrugged. " Grover called. Said he'd be a bit late; alarm didn't go off. He's taken the years a bit worse off than even you. "

" What's that supposed to mean, hm ?"

Pointing to Steve's chin, Danno stated:

" A bit of grey, man, in that stubby excuse of a goatee of yours. Frankly, it blows my mind you're not all steel headed, ie, given the madness roller coaster that is your life ".

Steve scoffed good naturedly, but reflexively reached a hand up, and bushed against the goatee.

He had noticed it, actually. Not enough there to say he was " greying ", but you could notice it from a distance.

 _North of 40, and as much as I hate to say, Danno's got a point. This life isn't good for keeping your adrenaline levels down_

 _Not that I'd have traded it for anything, though._

" Yes, well, look at yourself before you wreck yourself. That face of yours ? I could use it for leather, its got so many lines in it. ", Steve jabbed back.

" Besides, Cath likes it ".

" Hmph "

Danno moved his jaw around, stretching skin that was, admittedly, weather worn, and creased .

" Ok, ok, point taken. "

He shrugged again. Steve smirked.

" Getting on in years, ain't we ? "

" A bit. I can still run faster than you. "

" And that's why you'll end up bound to a beach chair, unable to leave it on account of your shattered hip. "

" Spending the rest of my days, looking out over the vast Pacific ? Doesn't sound so bad. "

Danno burst out laughing at that, spontaneously, which wasn't like him, really.

Then again, as he'd just said, they'd both been around the block, and for quite a long while to boot. On one hand, some of their traits- Steve's boldness, and Danno's saltiness- were still around, and would always be so.

On the other, though, they had kind of mellowed out.

Kind of.

" Yeah, I can see you doing that. And liking it ", Danno agreed.

He gestured for the door.

" But, I think it'll have to wait. Come on, man. She'll be here any minute, and you know what they say about handing over the baton ".

That was true.

Steve knew exactly what, and who, Danno was referring to. It was a moment that he'd been planning for, and one he'd known was on its way.

He felt a second or so of pride.

 _She has earned this. Nobody on the team could argue with that._

 _Have to hand that proverbial baton on to someone, eventually. I think now, and her, are both right._

" Sure thing, Danno. ", Steve agreed, nodding.

" Let me check that I've got Tani's captain's bars ready. "

* * *

" Ready for this ? "

Junior put the question forth casually, or so he wanted it to be.

He was standing with his fiancee, outside the soaring wooden doors of the Palace. Warm ocean air blew steadily around them, carrying the scent of salt. It was warm outside, and though clumps alluringly cottony, white clouds filled the sky, plenty of light filtered down anyway. The flora planted outside the building was thriving, bright and vibrant.

It was shaping up to be a beautiful day, and fittingly so.

It reminded Junior of the day he received his Trident; the coveted insignia depicting an eagle on an anchor, clutching a flintlock pistol in one talon, with a trident crossed behind it. After months and months of some of the most demanding and rigorous military training known to man- a regiment Junior was thankful he was suited for in character and mind, not just body- he reached the end.

The light at the end of the tunnel, so to speak. And it'd been one of the highlights of his life, without question.

On a day very much like this one, he was given his Trident, at Coronado.

Fitting, he decided, that days with momentous occasions taking place in them tended to look like this.

And, Tani's promotion to 5-0 Captain definitely qualified, as far as he was concerned.

Trouble was, the woman of the hour, standing at his side ( as usual, as was her want these days ), had all the telltale signs of butterflies in one's stomach.

She'd bitten her lower lip more than once, to begin with.

Junior put an arm around her; lower down her back, and held her firmly.

" Hun, being nervous is fine. Its what you _do_ with it that counts ".

" There's no bravery without fear "

At his sage advice, Tani exhaled, then smiled slightly.

" More of your SEAL mind-games ? ", she remarked, glancing at him, an eyebrow raised. " I hate to say this, but they're actually seem useful right now. "

Junior laughed- more of a huff, but it counts- at that.

Giving advice to anyone, let alone his girl, hadn't been his strong suit for most of his years. He'd been more of a follow-the-leader-kind of guy, sticking to plans and walking in the footsteps of those higher in rank and with greater experience than he did.

That was how soldiers thought.

Over the years with the greatest commanding officer he'd ever had, though-Steve McGarrett, obviously -he'd gotten more used to the idea, and concept, of giving someone advice, and helping them out when they seemed like it was warranted.

How often had she looked to him, for what to do ? One way or another, Junior had been in that position, and he'd acclimated to it.

He knew Tani was capable, and not some shrinking violet. She could handle most things and thugs that came their way- nobody had forgotten that encounter with that pyromaniac in the forest, or the night they were nearly killed by that bioweapon. But none of that changed that she was still his girl, and sometimes, even she needed someone like him.

A stabilizing agent.

" Well, you know me: Someone has to be the source of wisdom here ". Junior shrugged.

" If my ' wisdom ', you mean ' military aphorisms that actually pertain to everyday life, then yes. You are a _well_ of that ".

Tani wasn't wrong about that. They both knew it. If there was one aphorism of the military that was certainly true ( as well as the one Junior has just spoken ), it was that trained men stayed sharp. It couldn't be pried loose.

Tani turned to face him.

" Really, though. You're here, and that means the whole world to me. This is the biggest step in my career. The kind a that gets in your mind as a rookie, and stays there till right now. Its here. "

She smiled.

" But, you already knew all of that. "

Junior could've answered with words. But, even better, he did something else.

Still with an arm around her, he pulled her closer, and kissed her.

" So did you ", he added warmly.

" Shall we head within, then ? "

Glancing once more up at the big doors, Tani allowed a moment to go by.

One moment, to let more of her nervousness slip away, after what Junior had said, and perhaps more than that, because he was here.

He was right, and so was she.

" We shall. "


	3. Future has arrived

The moment had arrived.

Everyone of the 5-0 Task Force had gathered for it, in the center of the Palace command center. Soft morning rays of sunlight, streaming in from the open-shades windows, gently lit the room, as the mahogany ceilling fans compently swirled and distributed the cooled air neatly around ,keeping the tempreture at a pleasant t-shirt level.

Usually, this room would be host to any number of different cases and crisis, being presented to the team, piece of evident by piece of evidence, for them to tackle in thier ongoing mission to protect the island's residents. It was a daily battle that went on essentially every day of tghe year, no matter the weather; even on ones that stroming and pouring.

Or, on weekends, or on days that were both. There was no telling when they would and could be called to action, and when that happened, the Command Room came to life. They'd gather round that central console, as intel and information scrolled and flashed across it, outlining what they were to deal with, and face that day, before the down to ground policing began.

For a change, though, there was nothing case related on the central breifing console, or up on the main display screen mounted on the wall behind it. Today, right now, at least, the Task Force had another prioirity on its agenda.

Everyone was dressed for the occasion, which was actually not the norm for them; as a rule, 5-0 was fairly easy on formality. The'd worked here for years wearing things such as the aforementioned t shirts, along with floral vests, cargo trousers ( for McGarrett, who understood the value and style of them ), and jeans.

Far removed from the rigid unifrom dress system on the Navy that is founder had come from, the 5-0 Task Force mostly abstained from that form of formallity and standardization.

But, today was different.

Today caled for a change to the norm, for a while, at least. By order of his eminence Steve McGarett ( who may or may not have begun to suffer from delusions of grandeur in his advancing years ), everyone had cleaned up a bit for the occasion:

Tani Rey's asecenion to captain.

She was all but the head of 5-0 now, considered Steve had taken much interest in grooming and preparing her to take such a lofty postion. As Danno had said they day they'd met her, she was basically the female version of Steve, albiet with slightly more common sense (as Danno believed ).

That may all explain why today was happening; it was the culmination of that journey, that had begun way back then. The whole team could tell, that now was when the those who had _been_ rookies, were now the ones who would be taking a place at Task Force's head.

It was a milestone for all of them, and for it, everyone had altered that informal dress code. Just for this.

Even Jerry Ortega, who stood out, as he was attired more formally than he usually would be.

He puled a bit at his tie, though, adjusting it for the upteenth time, as Danno counted it. The big boned man, who had served, and still did serve, as the Task Force's Chief Technical Officer, was the kind of person who was born to wear sandals and shorts as his everyday ensamble. To see him now clad in a suitjacket, complet with a necktie, was mildly amusing.

Danny wanted to say so aloud, but he had a shred of respect for Jerry's skill with technology, so he stayed quiet.

" I have to say: Didn't think the boss would _ever_ get me in one of these ",Ortega half-muttered, adjusting the tie again. " Gotten too used to the beach outfit. "

Danno stifled a chuckle.

" Beach outfit, eh ? ", he repeated, glancing over at the generously bearded, bear porportioned ( not in a fat way ) man standing next to him.

" What, you haven't been out there enough already for your liking ? "

" This is _Hawaii_ ", Jerry answered, after a short pause, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. " One must always be prepared for the beach ".

Again, Danno felt a chuckle on his mouth, and now, he didn't bother resisting. He noted he'd been laughing and smiling more often nowadays, and couldn't quite put a pin on why that was. Even though he had done both more than a few times a few years ago, it just seemed to come easier now.

 _Perhaps its true. Maybe you do get more jolly when you're older. Or, I am slowly going mad from Steve's influence. Either won't surprise me by now  
_

" All right, all right. Fair point ", Danno allowed, clapping a hand on Ortega's shoulder.

" You know I am right more often than you think ", Ortega reminded him. " So long have I said so. "

He was, of course, being a smartass. But, he was a skilled and talented smartass, one who was also right about this.

And, one of Danno's ohana.

Conceding the point, Danno continued, " Least you got into the mood of the day. This is a big one for her. Glad you're here. "

He paused for a bit.

" You are Ohana, after all ".

Jeremy smiled.

" Aren't all of us, here ? ", he agreed.

That was true.

Danno couldn't deny it, even if he wanted to. Which, he didn't. After all these years, living and working day in and day out with Jerry, and the rest of the Task Force members, on cases that ranged from simple robbers to arms smuggling to _nuclear bombs,_ he and them had learned to work together as a well oiled machine. In perfect sync and cordination. They had perfected the formula of teamwork, and had used it to devastating effect. Hundreds of criminals, terrorists, and wrongdoers were either dead, or locked away for life, due to 5-0, and its flawless ( mostly ) cohesion.

But, there was something more than all that.

That kind of life could forge anyone into brothers and sisters- which it had for the team-, but they'd done more than only fight crime and terrorism together.

They'd _lived_ those years together, as they'd done what they'd done.

Danno remembered at least when his daugher, his Grace, had been caught in a hostage situation at her own prom. His little girl, in mortal peril at the hand of armed madmen. Danno himself had been there with her, at the epicenter of it all, but he'd soon realized that it would take more than himself to resolve the crisis.

He needed his team.

The team had sprung into action, masterminding a brilliant rescue. They'd breached the school where the prom was being held, and proceeded to sweep it clear of all hostiles, including the main ballroom, where the hostages actually were.

They got it done, fast and competently. They saved everyone. They saved Grace.

Oh, and how could he forget ? Grover's son had been there as well ! As Grace's escort, it turned out.

Danno wasnt sure which stunned him more: Finding _that_ out, watching his team, his ohana, storming in to save the day, or how overjoyed Grover was to be able to embrace his boy, and be sure he was allright.

All he could be sure didn't surprise him, was:

They really were his own flesh and blood. They really were his _ohana_. Never mind what obligations or mandate of law enforcment that'd brought them here; they'd come for one of their own. For several of their own, as it was.

That was just one example. One out of many.

" We are ", affirmed Danno, nodding firmly.

" We are. "

" Hello, boys ! "

Abruptly, the distictly lyrical voice of Catherine McGarrett reach their ears. Blinking a bit, Ortega and Danno pivoted to where she'd spoken from.

There she was. Dressed in ( or, rocking, really ) a sleeveless ocean blue dress that contoured to her fit, hourglass figure, and reached down to her shins. Her long dark hair hung straight and gracefully around her Pacfic-sunllight tanned shoulders.

She looked quite lovely. Danno was reminded again why Steve had gone for her.

" Its cute to watch you bonding like this ", she teased lightly.

Danno rolled his eyes. Ortega chuckled.

" I thought we already had,", the big man remarked.

" Well, you know, that's what happens when you get to my age ", Danno half-grumbled, though he didn't argue. " You begin treating your own ohana as if you just met them. Because your mind is going by then "

He pointed to his head, and Cath laughed. Which was a glorious sound.

" Relax ", beautiful Navy woman assured him. " If Steve selected you as his parter in the first place-

" Press ganged, more like ", The Jersey man interjected quickly.

Smoothly rolling forward, Cath continued:

"- that that's proof he could tell you'd last a long while doing what you both do for a living. "

" Taking risks that can only be called borderline reckless and irresponsible ? " Danno nodded. " That's about right. "

At least Cath didn't dispute that. She did chuckle again, though, and patted Danno's arm.

" You're still _here_ , though. Its a long way from where you began, and you're almost where you want to be ", she gently reminded him.

Retired, is what she was referring to. And, Danno knew she was right.

It'd been years coming, as well as what was happening today.

Their restruant, ' Pane Caldos ', was booming, and already a household name across the island. There was no doubting it was a sucsess.

But, that very sucsess signaled two things: One, was that running it was taking more and more of Danno's and Steve's day; nearly too much, by now. Yes, they had a staff, a very capable and professional staff who handled themselves well, but Pane Caldos still was the kind of establishment best run by those who had founded it to begin with.

Just as with 5-0.

And the other: It really was, when Danno had to hang up the badge, so to speak.

So many years on the job. So many, the bulk of his adult life. Both here and in New Jersey, he'd battled crime. Encountered terrorism, and fought that as well. He'd taken out, and taken down, enough of them to fill a prison over at least twice. He was proud of that. Proud of what he'd done to protect the innocent, and good, folks of the United States.

But, it was now for someone else to take up the baton. Now, someone else who had more years ahead of them than he did would step up to the plate, and show their mettle. Danno was proud as well, to let them.

Tani deserved it.

" Well, I thank God for that ", Danno admitted. " Gave me good folks you. And Ortega over here- "

" Got your back, brother. "

"- likewise. Ortega, You, Cath, you of course. Grover, who very conspicously _still_ isn't here. "

They all grinned a bit at that. He had become Mr Late to the Party a little now.

" And, of course- and I _cannot_ beleive that these words are actually coming out of _my_ mouth-, "

Danno paused again, rubbing the side of his head. The others watched, highly amused.

"- Steve. Yes, _that_ one . As if I know another. "

" The one who partakes in all that aforementioned reckless, iressponsible behavor that has very nearly gotten you killed more often than you can count ? ", Ortega asked rhetorically.

Cath covered her mouth to hide a giggle, as Danno sighed.

They'd hit the nail on the head, basically. That was all exactly right; Steve's inherent madness ( though the man himself didn't consider it to be so, of course ) had been the biggest threat to Danno's health over the years. Either directly, or by following his lead, Danno had gathered just about every kind of injury one coul think of- including several that had nearly ended him.

Danno, logically, technically, should've sought an out a long, long while ago. _Should've,_ on a sensible level, just jumped ship, so to speak, well before now. He wasn't as big of a risk taker as The Wildman McGarrett, not by a wide margin. He wasn't a coward, but to Danno, risks were best taken very, very thoughtfully. You had tp be judicial, not liberal witht them. As Steve didn't understand that, Danno had exhasperatedly thought about ending his involvment with 5-0, at least once.

He hadn't, though.

Cath had said so just now: he was still _here._

And Danno knew why.

" _Yees. Him._ "

" But, what can I say ? He's my brother, isn't he ? ".

* * *

 _ch-ning !_

" Everyone ! Its allright ! I am here ! "

Lou Grover's booming pronouncement was heard, indeed, by everyone, even louder than the chime of the elevator doors opening.

The tall, burly Chicagoan strode out from the elevator doors, his pace a bit slower than Danno remembered it, but he still walked with purpose, and steadily as well. His dark suit was cleanly and freshly pressed, and his shoes had clearly been shined.

What Danno noticed first, though, was the 'stache.

Yes, Grover now had a bit of a 'stache coming in now. Actually, more than a bit; it was now resembling the one Selleck had in the original Magnum PI. Bushy, and prominent.

What more proof was there that years, many of them, had gone by ? Danno didn't think so.

" Eyyyy ! ", he exclaimed, opening his arms, and grinning, taking a few steps forward to welcome the old(er) man in.

" Lou ! Finally. We were all worried. "

Reaching him, Danno was greeted by a quick, but impressivly strong hug from the veteran SWAT leader.

 _Ok ! Still got some energy in this one._

" Liar. But, you know there ain't no party without me around. "

Grover released him, and looked down at him ( not that way; there was about an inch or so of height difference ) with a bemused expression.

" Glad to be here. I wouldn't miss this. "

Shaking out the lingering soreness from the hug from his shoulders, Danno shrugged again.

" Nearly did, though. "

" Ohhh ! " Grover raised both brows. " You're playing with fire. "

He grinned, took Danno by the shoulder, and walked him back to the center of the room.

" Look who showed his face at last ! ", Cath called out, coming over to give Grover a hug of her own

" How are you today, girl ? ", Grover smiled, embracing her back.

" Very well, thank you. "

Ortega coughed theatricaly.

Grover turned to him.

" Don't _worry_. I haven't forgotten my brother ", he stated. He put out a fist, as he knew that was Ortega's preferred style of greeting.

The latter bumped it.

" Right back to you ", Ortega told him, nodding.

" You get a kick of of watching men bond, don't you ? ", Danno asked Cath dryly.

She looked at him innocently.

" Did I say that ? "

" You did. I remember things. I haven't gone mad- _yet_. "

" Yet ? ", Grover needled, and then laughed uproriously.

Danno waved his hand up, in a " why do I even bother " gesture, as Cath and Ortega reveled in the moment.

" Allright, allright. " Grover settled them all down. " I think we're forgetting someone here. "

" Two someones, technicaly ".

The voice of the Task Force founder sounded from behind them, as they were all standing with their backs to his office.

Turnig around, they found who it was; exactly who they knew it was.

It was the one and only. His eminence and highness:

Steve McGarrett. Founder and commander of The 5-0 Unit.

He walked up to them, having finally left that office. In one hand, he held a small hardsided case.

" The Emperor is among us ! ", shouted Danno, smirking.

" He's too humble for that ", Cath countered.

She slipped an arm around her husband, and kissed him.

" Aren't you ? And have you been hiding from us ? "

Steve smiled, and bowed his head a bit.

" Begging your pardon, milady. Just, getting nostalgic for the past in there. "

" In other words, he's sad that he's greyed out now. ", Danno supplied.

Cath ran a hand over Steve's hair. Once, while held in quarantine after getting dosed with that bioweapon, he'd shaved it. Even then, though, he had declared that he still planned to die with a full head of hair.

It was just about there. He was letting it come back.

" Ignore him. _I_ like this ", Cath reminded him. " You look dignified. "

" That's a stretch "

Steve rounded on the insolent New Jerseyan.

" One more word out of you, and I will call security, Danno "., he warned.

The second ever member of 5-0 merely shrugged.

" They actualy respect me. They won't do it ", he declared confidently.

Moments like these were always worth it, Steve understood. No matter how short they were, or how rare or common they were. It was always worth it, to have an ohana who you could not only get along with, and trust implicitly while out in the field, but who you could also relax, wind down with, and just enjoy life in all its more subdued and relaxed moments.

Or, in its milestones, such as here and now.

" Well, one thing they _should_ do, by now , is shepard in our soon-to-be-captian. " Steve glanced at his watch.

" I sent the word out, for everyone to gather here, right about- "

 _ch-ning !_

The chime of the elvator opening sounded again.

" Speaking of them ", Ortega exclaimed.

Everyone looked over to see who it was.

" Aha ! ", Steve smiled.

" Right on schedule, both of you ! "

* * *

Its always more real when it actually hits you.

Tani had been visualizing the moment when she'd formally " get pinned ", ie receive her captain's bars, ever after finding out that it was official. It was, without any doubt, both an electric shock, and a point of pride.

Pride ? Well, not to be arrogant, but she did have confidence in herself, especially as a Task Force officer. It was one of the reasons she was even here to begin with, and it'd stayed with her all along. Tani was no rank lader climber ( or so she hoped nobody could call her that ), but getting promoted was always something that anyone would feel good about. It was hard not to let it go to one's head, but she was sure she had a handle on that.

What about the shock, though ?

Steve was doing this for her, but what did it mean for him ? It had to signfy something more than just giving one of his subborninates a rank jump-

 _Agh, stop it. You're thinking too hard. The moment is here. You need to embrace it._

It was these thoughts she had in mind, as she stepped off the elevator, with Junior right beside her.

" Junior ! Tani ", Steve's voice boomed.

He stood waiting for them, a ways out before them at the middle of the ceneter, standing out not just by hint of his greying hair and sharply styled steel shaded blazer, but also becasue of the rather beautiful lady standing proudly next to him, with a brilliant blue dress.

Cath.

With them, was a tall, big man, with a Selleck mustache, and a still bald head.

Grover.

Another large man, a little more rotund, a little shorter, but with a generous beard.

Ortega.

And, last, but not least by any measure, ( unless you asked him himself ), the saltiest of the salty, the impossible to impress, the stubborn as a Mississppi mule ( though if anyone said that, they'd regret it ):

Danno Williams.

Their ohana. All of them. Their family was here for her, as they were yesterday. And the day before that, and the one before that, and so on. What else was Ohana for, but to be there always, and be a piece of you ?

And, there was someone else.

Junior sqeezed her hand. Firmly, and affectionetly.

" This is what's _yours,_ honey. You earned it. ", he told her.

" That, and- I love you. "

He said it in a low voice, the the kind he knew she was very fond of.

Tani couldn't resist, for the life of her, turning to kiss the side of his face right then and there.

" You just so happen to be right ", she assured him, smiling back.

" Love you too. You know that. "

" Absoluetley ". He gripped her hand again.

Their little back and forth was observed with great amusment by the audience that had gathered for them. Or, for Tani, really, but that was a minor oversight.

The Captain to be, and her man, headed over to meet them, not bothering to keep grins of their own away.

Appaluse, and shouts of encourgment rose from their ohana.

Grover beamed, and nodded with unhidden pride.

" You already look ready for it ! ", Danno called out.

" Should I salute ? ", Ortega asked aloud.

He offered a mock one, and Tani obliged with an equally mocking responding salute.

Steve stepped to the forefront of the crowd, still with the small case in his hands.

" Just about, Jerry. "

He stood straight, sizing up the two ex rookies who now stood before him.

One, an ex lifeguard. The other, a SEAL like himself. Both, though were perfect for each other, and they were both perfect for what they did now for a living. Tani was perfect for what was about to be bestowed on her, and Steve had been looking forward to this, if he was honest with himself.

You didn't let talented folks go unrewarded and unnoticed.

Now.

" I think she's ready. Is she not ? "

Murmurs of agreement went all around. The loudest was, of course, from Junior.

Tani nodded.

Steve adressed her:

" Before we get down to it, I want to say something. Quick, though, don't worry. I won't talk your ears off like Grover would ".

" Oi ! "

At the Chicagoan's half- annoyed protest, Steve continued:

" Tani. Your superiors at the academy must be kicking and hitting themselves by now. You proved them all wrong, and you proved me right, when I brought you into our fold and into our ohana . You are exactly the right kind of person for such a responsibility, and its my great, profound honor, to grant this rank to you ".

The subject of his speech humbly lowered her head under his praise.

" But, more than that: I am glad you have what you deserve. You didn't ask for or expect anything from us, and its yours regardless. Becasue you're here for we all do, not the rewards it grants you. You are true police. "

It was arguably the longest speech, perhaps the only speech that any of them could remember Steve giving out loud to them. But, even so, there was a genuiness to what he was saying, a inherent heartfelt emotion that Steve McGarrett was judicial with revealing.

Most military men were, as was Steve. But, he did it here, and its effects weren't lost on anyone.

Especially Danno, who blinked at least twice,clearly impressed with the old(er) SEAL's eloquence.

" Tani Rey, please step forward. "

Junior touched her shoulder gently,grasping it for just a moment.

That was enough to say a lot, though, and Tani caught it all.

 _He had her. Always._

She did as Steve told her, and stood tall.

Steve opened the case.

Within, rested a pair of Golden bars, joined at the center.

A Captain's set of bars. Tani inhaled, staring at them.

They were _actually_ there, _right_ there. The reality of it all was coalesceing now, and its clarity was much for her to handle.

But, not too much. Otherwise, those bars would not be here at all.

Steve removed them, and handed the case off to Cath.

He reached out to Tani's collar.

" With the authority granted to me by the Govenor of Hawaii ", he announced " I hearby promote you, Tani Rey, to the rank of 5-0 Captain "

As he spoke, he pinned the bars in place, firmly and properly, giving them quick tugs to ensure they would stick.

They did.

And, they seemed to sparkle, like jems. The sunlight reflected off them, catching their luster perfectly.

The team marveled at them.

How magnicent they looked on the ( very ) newly minted, pretty captain !

" Congratulations, Captain Rey ". Steve smiled warmly at her.

He stepped back.

" _5-0_ ! " Steve cried, and crisply saluted.

At once, everyone else- Cath, Ortega, Danno, and of course, Junior- all rendered textbook salutes.

Unable to find the right words at all, Tani nonetheless smiled right back.

She retured the salutes.

Finally, Steve ended it.

" Give her a hand, the lot of you ! She warrants it, I'd say ! ", Grover all but ordered.

He hardly had to, though. Everyone's appaluse that followed was enthusiastic, and strong.

Tani wasn't used to that, but she couldn't say it didn't feell good.

Her heart thumped with the adrenaline of everything that had just occured. The sense of fullfilment was strong with her now.

This felt like jumping from one stone in a stream to another; you felt nervous and apprehensive before, but you knew you could do it. You knew you could, and you knew you'd proud of yourself to getting across.

It was something worthwhile, something than you could truly be proud of, akin to conquering ODST on Legendary.

Not arrogance; _pride._

Like a mirrior, she caught al the warmth of her ohaha, all their unspoken confidence and joy, and it was obvious for them to witness it all over her.

" Oh. My. Is that a _ring_ ?! "

Cath.

Pasuing in her clapping, Cath was staring at Tani's left hand.

On it, was, of course, that diamond engagment ring Junior had given her. Somehow, something so beautiful had gone under the radar.

Tani had planned to reveal it to them, but now-

" She's right ! "

" Woah ! That is a engagment promise ! "

" I- wow ! Look at it !"

Everyone had noticed now, and they automatically moved it closer to her, their focues riveted on the ring.

Danno stared at it, then at Junior.

Then he smiled a mile wide.

" Kid, I am so proud of you:

" You _finally_ mustered up the spine, didn't you ? "

His smile was infectious, becasue soon, it was on everyone else's face.

" Congraulations- again ! " Ortega called out, with a delighted smirk.

" Junior ! " Steve exlaimed, beaming at the other SEAL. " Boy- wait, no. You're a man now. A _real_ one. "

By then, Tani felt she had to do _something._

 _Now_ all that joy was getting to a head. Now she felt like she was bursting with it: The full weight and impact of her new rank, coupled with everyone's adulation and excietment, and that her man and lover, Junior, was right at her side to share it all and witness it, was so much.

So much. But, she would hold onto that with everything she had.

Becasue, he had given that to her. They all had.

" Not just a man, sir ", Tani declared.

She pulled him around, and kissed Junior on the mouth.

" He's _my_ man. "


End file.
